


Message in A Bottle

by No_oN (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets Better Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No_oN
Summary: Ever since Lila arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, Marinette’s emotions have been like a message-and sometimes soda-in a bottle. Eventually, Marinette’s bottle opens and she transfers schools. At her new school, Marinette meets the “Quantic Kids,” who hear her message and help make sure her soda doesn’t pop.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. Oh, No - Her Soda Popped!

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably work on the stuff I already started - but nope- enjoy!

Marinette barely bit back a sigh as Alya and Lila approached her desk for the umpteenth time. _What did I do to Lila this time?_ she murmured, knowing the answer was absolutely nothing.   
  


“I’ll tell you what you did!” a seething Alya shouted, with a smirking Lila trailing behind her. “You threatened Lila in the bathroom - again! And not only that but you told her that you would get us to betray her!” She then turned around to comfort Lila who had begun crying her crocodile tears.   
  


“Proof,” Marinette said, trying to hold on to her snarky attitude. At Alya’s confusion, she elaborated. “Being an ‘honorable reporter,’ you must have some proof that I did what you say.”

After stumbling for a moment, Alya shot back “Lila is my friend, and I trust my friend’s word.”

And suddenly, all the bravado Marinette possessed before crumbled. The shaken soda in her bottle had transformed into a message, a sad plea for help. Alya had said she trusted her friends, and yet she wouldn’t trust Marinette. But the more Marinette thought about it, the more angry she became. The message quickly turned into to bubbling soda that threatened to spill over. And the more Alya spoke, the more the bottle shook.   
  


Throughout Marinette’s inner monologue, Alya had been ranting, listing the things Marinette had supposedly done. “STOP!” The sudden outburst even shocked Marinette. Alya stopped mid-rant and looked up at the angry girl. She didn’t know it, but she had just opened a soda bottle and unleashed a wave of anger.   
  


❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎❣︎  
  


Taking a deep breath, Marinette tried to reseal the bottle. But she was unsuccessful. Everything became a blur. She yelled, Alya was startled, Lila started crying, the class went to Lila’s aid, Ms. Bustier walked in. And that’s when Marinette let out a loud sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath but when Ms. Bustier walked in she thought she was saved.   
  


“Marinette, how could you? To the principal’s office, now.” The stern voice of Caline Bustier, her classmates’ verbal attacking - she couldn’t take it. 

So she ran.   
  
She ran until she arrived home. She ran past her concerned parents up to her balcony.   
  


And there she cried. She cried and cried until the events of the day took their toll and put her to sleep, right there in her balcony chair.   
  


The whole time she was completely oblivious to an oversized cat watching her from a nearby roof. 


	2. Hear My Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets comfort. She also makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saved a draft that magically disappeared  
> -_-

_Thump_

Marinette barely registered the strange sound on her balcony. She was awake now but she didn’t have the willpower to move, making it seem as though she were sleeping. After hearing a series of footsteps on her balcony, she felt herself being lifted. _Well, I’m getting kidnapped now,_ she thought. _Not like anyone would miss me though._ “Everything’s going to be okay Princess,” said a familiar voice.   
  


She spoke, taking a guess at who it was. “Adrien?” _But how and why is he on my balcony?_ she thought. Recognizing the nickname he used, she looked up. “Chat?” She looked up at him to see a slightly red face, him scratching the back of his neck.   
  


“Oh, hey Princess. I thought you were asleep. I saw you crying and you fell asleep on your balcony, so I decided to put you in your bed.” He slowly began to put her down, backing away. “Sorry to intrude. I’ll be going now.” He started to turn and jump off her balcony, when Marinette caught his tail.   
  


“Please stay. I can’t have you leave me too,” she pleaded, looking down at the floor.   
  


Chat Noir simply smiled, knowing she needed as much comfort she could get after her day. “Anything for you Princess.” He picked her up again, taking her down to her bed.   
  


Once she was settled, they sat in silence for awhile, his company all Marinette really needed. Getting antsy, Chat broke the silence. “Mari,” he began, startling Marinette out of her thoughts. When she looked up at him, he continued. “Could you tell me what happened - why you were crying?,” he asked hesitantly, not wanted to trigger her.   
  


“Well..” she began letting out a hefty sigh. And after that, it just flowed. Not like the shaken soda from earlier, but more like the message within being heard and understood. And Chat did understand. He heard the cry for help interlaced in her words explaining her problems. “So..yea. I’ve been bullied and outcast by my friends.”  
  


Chat was quiet for a long moment, making Marinette even more self conscious. “Ok, so I have a few ideas. You could report Lila, but that probably won’t work because nobody’s believed you to this point. Another option is to get revenge on Lila-“ At Marinette’s cringe he stopped. He had almost forgotten that Marinette paled at even the thought of hurting anyone, emotionally or physically. “Well, you could also...” He mumbled the last part under his breath. Truth was, he didn’t like this option because it would prevent him from seeing Marinette as often as he currently did.

”What was that, Chat?”   
  


“I said you could transfer schools..” 

He had apparently said that a bit too loud because it seemed he had startled Marinette. “Oh, Chat,” she said, noticing his dismal expression. “If I transfer, you can still visit me.” She offered him a weak smile.   
  


Trying not to be selfish, he returned the gesture. “I guess it’s the only other option, huh?”   
  


Marinette simply shrugged and walked over to her computer. “So are you gonna help me look for a school or not?”

Chat responded by opening his baton to the search browser. They sat next to each other scrolling through schools, occasionally talking about what she wanted in a school and showing each other their findings.

After a few peaceful hours, they found a school, Collège d’art Français, that focuses on the development of the arts. Marinette was beginning to fall asleep, so Chat picked her up, set her in bed, and bolted out the skylight.   
  


_The only thing left to do is explain everything to my parents..._ Marinette thought as she was killed to sleep by thoughts of her (hopefully) new school. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it’s not Marichat. I just couldn’t leave her there lonely. If there will be a main relationship, it won’t be Adrien.
> 
> Also, sorry for the shade but could a certain Lila persona be a little kinder 😬


End file.
